


1 New Message

by Skye_wyr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bot Feels, Depends on how you take it tbh, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Starkbot Feels, Tearjerker, Temporary Character Death, This one doesn't come back tho, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark, grab some tissues, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/pseuds/Skye_wyr
Summary: This is a b-day fic for Shi~ She is lovely and deserves the best <3This was inspired by this twitter post: https://twitter.com/hiddlestonshoe/status/997419557642895360AKA: "IF tony does die in avengers 4... imagine peter parker constantly spamming his messages with updates about his life despite knowing fully that he will never reply again"





	1 New Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).



> There is an RDJ quote in here. See if you can spot it! Thx for reading! Don't forget the tissues.

“You've reached the voicemail of the incredible Iron Man. Get an appointment or get lost. I’m kidding, leave me your report underoos, I'll listen to it later. Have you finally upgraded from churros to hot dogs?” 

 

“Hello Mr. Stark! Funnily enough, I got myself another churro today. I helped out the lady that gave me the first one again. She remarked on how tall I had gotten. She was very sweet, telling me about her niece and how she was about to start her last year of high-school. I wonder if I've met her, being in the same year and all. Anyway, I did stop an armed robbery tonight! Yeah yeah, I was careful. But with the new unlocked settings things are becoming very easy. I know what you’ll say, I won’t get cocky. Although I feel having you as my mentor, I am due some leniency. Gotta go, I just about reached Aunt May’s. Karen says Hi!”

 

\--------

 

“You've reached the voicemail of the incredible Iron Man. Get an appointment or get lost. I’m kidding, leave me your report underoos, I'll listen to it later. And stop calling me Mr. Stark, It’s Tony, kid.”

“Hello Mr. St- Tony.” There is a small pause. “Nope, it feels too weird, I can call you Dr. Stark instead.” Tone fun and teasing. “Why does no one refer to you as doctor though? You have 7 PhD’s I think you are more than warranted that title.” Peter’s grumbling is followed by a longer pregnant pause. “I uh… the answer to my application letters should be arriving soon. I really hope the one close to home accepts me. I…  uh. I didn’t mention before but I also applied to MIT. It would just be really cool you know? To go to the same place you went to. Not that, that is the only reason of course! They have a really great program! It’s just. I don’t want to leave Aunt May alone just yet… after everything… besides, moving states brings a lot of extra expenses and… It was just an idea, just wanted to see if I could. I gotta start my patrol now. Talk to you later Dr. Stark!”.

 

\--------

  
  
  


A red gloved hand slid the window pane open, prompting dim light to illuminate the room. A soft thud from a backpack being dropped onto the floor, followed soon after by a snick and sigh. 

 

“Hello, Peter”

 

“Hiya Friday, how you doing? I’m not interrupting anything am I? “ Peter joked lightly as he pulled his mask off in a swift but tired motion. 

 

“Of course not, Karen cleared with me your arrival. You very well know you are always welcome, not that you've heeded my words any other week you've stopped by. I do hope your scatterbrained state will resolve soon. It is my understanding that humans about to start college have better memory than this.” Friday’s tone was dry and sarcastic like always, but Peter knew that there was fondness in there too. 

 

Peter smiled and shrugged awkwardly, his eyes roaming. “Just making sure, ya know?” 

Friday made a noise that could be taken as a scoff and simply booted up his station. Peter walked over, thwaping his backpack to himself as an afterthought. 

“According to Karen’s data you’ve unlocked several new upgrades Peter. You will, however, have to physically link your suit to the system this time.” 

 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Really? That has never been needed before.”

 

“Boss wanted to make sure this new set of upgrades were impossible for you or Ned to get around.” Friday gently admonished. 

 

Peter felt his stomach flutter and constrict at the memory of the consequences _ that _ had brought him. “Yeah, ok,” he rasped and disengaged his suit, leaving him in boxers. 

 

“Peter!” Friday faked scandalized. “Not in front of a lady! What kind of manners are those?” 

 

Peter startled and laughed, “I’m sorry Friday” he chuckled, posture relaxing. “It’s force of habit, there is usually no one around when I take it off. I have clothes so avert your eyes for a moment and I’ll get dressed.”

 

“Peter, do you think you could stay the night on your next visit? I’ll send a notification to your Aunt about it being internship related to clear it with her. Maybe move it to Friday so you don’t have to worry about school or rushing home early the next day.”

 

“Uh, sure? What’s this about? Why do I have to stay the night?” Peter pulled down his shirt over his head and plopped himself on his chair.

 

“It’s a surprise”

 

“Now I am going to be wondering what it could be all the way to Fri- Wait! Did you choose the day in part so it goes with your name?”

 

“Would I do that?”

 

Peter just laughed and proceeded to make the necessary connections to his suit. He had some time to wheedle clues out of Friday. 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“You've reached the voicemail of the incredible Iron Man. Get an appointment or get lost. I’m kidding, leave me your report underoos, I'll listen to it later. So, Friday huh? Do you have any weekend plans besides rendering your friendly masked services?.”

 

“Hi Mr. Stark!” - came the very cheery voice of Peter- “I know, I know, but it’s hard to curve habit. As a matter of fact I do! I uh, I’m ending patrol kind of early, it's been a slow night anyway, not that that is bad - but it is part of the weekend plan! Friday told me there is a surprise for me today! I wonder how much you might have had a hand in it.” There was a wistfulness to his tone. “I suppose I’ll learn about it soon enough!” There was a bit of silence for a moment. “I really wish you could be there to show it to me, I know you can’t but…” Peter cleared his throat and continued in a more cheerful tone. “I’ll give some attention to Dum-E for you Mr. Stark! Talk to you tomorrow!”

 

He crawled up the skyscraper quickly and slid in through his designated glass panel and was ripping his mask off way before he had fully cleared the window. “Ok, ok I’m here, where is it? What is it?” If there was a little bounce involved no one was there but Friday to judge, she would forgive him. 

 

“Hello Peter, how was patrol?”

 

“Hello Friday,” Peter stressed his greeting clearly understanding Friday’s playful chastising. “patrol was kind of slow so I came in early, clearly.” He gave a goofy grin. Rubbing his hands in giddy anxiousness he made his way to his station like every other day he came. “Is it a new upgrade? New eye features? I still haven’t forgiven you for the heart eyes you pulled on me for Valentines in case you wondered!” He laced his fingers behind his head and glared up to a camera.

 

“Oh no, I am crushed. I am not sure how I will be able to live with myself.” Friday quipped back in the dryest tone she could muster. 

 

“Clearly, you are incredibly distraught to this day from my lack of forgiveness” He twirled around trying to pinpoint what it could be. “But seriously Fri, what is it? It’s been eating at me since I left last week!”

 

There was an uncharestic moment of silence and Peter lowered his hands and went a bit tense. “Friday?”

 

“You’re gonna have to go down to the workshop.” came the very gentle answer.

 

Peter could have been a Madam Tussaud level statue for how still he went. Peter was going a bit dizzy by the sudden lack of oxygen so his answer came as a gasp. “...What?” 

 

“Your surprise is at the workshop, Peter.”

 

There was no sassiness, no playfulness, that worried Peter even more. “C-can’t Dum-E bring it up? I mean I also promised to give him some attention today so it would be like killing two birds with one stone.” Peter tried to play everything cool, forcibly injecting some life to his voice, he probably offshoot and came out as hysterical. 

 

“I’m sorry Peter, Dum-E can’t come up today, it is coded to your biometrics.”

 

“You know what?! I think I just remembered I have a thing to do with Aunt May today!” He hit his forehead with his open palm in a very loud smack. “How silly of me, so I’ll just come back next week! How is that, or next month, I’m sure I -”

 

“Peter,” Friday interrupted in the warmest tone he had ever heard from her. “it is time, Peter.”

 

Peter bit his lips and shook his head rapidly, eyes and fists firmly squeezed closed. 

 

“Peter, it’s been long enough. I think you are as ready as you will ever be, at this rate you will never do this.” She was being so gentle… Peter was really feeling out of sorts.  

 

He remained locked in that position for several minutes, finally crossing his arms tightly over his chest and eyes narrowed down at the floor. He drew in a very painful looking breath and let it out harshly. “Ok...Ok, I’ll go.”

 

Friday slid the elevator doors open and slowly dimmed the lights from the room when Peter still didn’t move. Startling into motion, Peter ate up the distance and slid himself into the metal box, keeping his arms crossed and eyes fixed downwards all through the closing of the doors and the descent. 

 

As soon as the doors slid open he closed his eyes again and held himself more tightly, breath coming in harder and faster. There was the sound of hydraulics and a cold feeling on his hand. Opening his eyes he was greeted with Dum-e peering up at him, bobbing his strut. “Hey buddy,” he said, sounding choked. “Haven’t seen you up in my room for a few weeks.”

 

Friday chose that moment to speak again after all the previous silence. “Dum-e and the other bots help keep the area clean, there was a situation with a couple fire extinguishers and it has taken them quite some time to get that sorted out.” Peter really appreciated Friday’s attempt at levity. 

 

“That so buddy? Were you guys having a party or something?” Dum-e spinned and bobbed his strut, chirping in response. Peter’s chuckle sounded a bit watery. 

 

Taking a deep shaky breath he squared his shoulders and looked up and into the shop. “So, where am I supposed to go Fri?” 

 

“There is a panel behind Mark I”

 

His feet moved towards the indicated suit that stood among the other’s standing vigil at the far wall. He looked up into the vacant dark eyes of the metal mask and a shiver ran down his spine. He peered around Mark I and yeah, he could see the panel Friday mentioned. Placing his hand over it prompted the suit to start sliding up and Peter to stumble away. A few moments later there was another panel revealed in the impromptu pedestal. Opening this one required more identifications, but inside there was a cardboard box. 

 

He hefted it up and placed it on a desk near the central console. Pulling off the top he found a chip over a stack of papers. 

 

“You can place it on the table and I can access the information within it.”

 

Peter silently did as Friday recommended. 

 

“There are several files in here, some seem to be legal documents, some blueprints, upgrades, access codes - oh, there is a video file, Peter. Would you like me to play it?”

 

Peter sat heavily onto the available wheeled chair and ran his hands viciously over his hair. “Yeah, yeah ok, let’s do this.”

 

One of the holo screens appeared in front of Peter promptly and soon after there was video streaming. 

 

“Hey there Petey.” Tony’s face sported a chagrined grin, he looked tired but good. “Look, I’ve been thinking a lot, you know I never stop doing that. As your mentor I think looking out for you in all capacities is part of the deal, right? I am a futurist after all. I like thinking of contingency plans for the contingency plans. The plan in question is about your future, more specifically your education. I know you probably would have fussed about being given a grant or something, might even nag at me for taking the place of some kid or something. But, hey I  _ am _ a BILLIONAIRE with the big B. I could just steamroll whatever education you might wish to pursue- ah ah AH!. Nope, this is not up for debate. Literally, we can’t have one.” In a twisted moment of serendipity Tony and Peter rubbed the back of their hands over their lips and looked away from the screen at the same time. Peter’s breath hitched. “That was low of me. Look, I am terrible at… the feelings thing. You would think with all my years in the public light I would ace at talking, I did a lot of it, but, yeah. We all have to have defects, right? We can’t be perfect, so yeah. I suck at feelings in any and all forms.” 

 

Tony looked down and let out a soft mirthless laugh. “Ok…” He straightened his shoulders and looked up, Peter could swear they were making eye contact. “Here is the thing. I don’t really have an “heir,” he did air quotes with his fingers, “to pass things onto. I don’t really have any more flesh and blood family alive. I never had kids- but you Pete. You are probably the closest I got.” A true smile illuminated Tony’s face, it even reached his eyes. “Ah, man, one of my regrets is going to be that I never got to have you and Harley meet, I’ll make sure to arrange something, I have a hunch you two would get along really well. I can only hope anyway.” Tony cleared his throat and scrunched his face. 

 

“Back on topic. I set aside a trust fund under your name, you won’t be able to access it until you are 18, before that point your Aunt can access it with your help. Look, you deserve a break, I’m sure things can’t have been easy after… after everything that has happened, I imagined you would probably be out of your mind with worry and anxiousness about your options and how money would impact on that. I want you to have carte blanche at life, when it comes to what you  _ want _ to do. Want to take a year off? Do that. Want to be just spiderman for a bit, do that too. There is only ONE stipulation. You must use within 2 years of turning 18 some of the money to pursue and finish a degree. There is NO degree too big or too small, it could be an Art History career for all I care.” Tony gave a small sincere smile.

 

“Peter, I want you to be happy, I think I can honestly say that there is little to nothing you could do to not make me feel proud of you. I know the kind of person you are and I feel it in my gut and within some degree of certainty according to some very experimental equations, that you will grow up to be remarkable in whatever you choose to devote your life to.” The earnestness and warmth in Tony’s eyes made Peter feel like he had swallowed a sun with how warm he felt, he swiped a hand over his eyes.”

 

“Hey, Peter, just do me one favour ok? Don’t let absolutely anyone decide your worth, ever. If there was anything I think was worth taking note about myself as your mentor… I hope it was about how to muster the strength to reinvent yourself when things haven’t gone as you had hoped. Of holding yourself accountable and to find pride in yourself. There is always something worth being proud of in yourself. Remember that just because you hit bottom doesn’t mean you have to stay there.”

 

Tony’s eyes danced over the screen, almost as if he was trying to memorize the moment or Peter’s face if only it had been there, there was a moist quality to his eyes. “It has been a true honor being your mentor, I really enjoyed your reports, you know?” A smile wobbled into place and a vulnerable look took over his eyes. “I love you Peter, and I am incredibly truly sorry, for everything.” Tony’s face transformed into a hard determined facade. “I will fix it.” The video ended soon after.

 

“NO! MR. STARK! MR. STA-ARK…” A sob broke free. “Tony!” Peter wailed as he pressed his balled fists over his eyes, tears streaming down his face and loud hoarse sobs coming over and over. “I AM SORRY” He hit his chest with one fist. “It was my fault! I shouldn’t have followed! You told me to stay! I am so sorry Mr. Stark. Please, I am so sorry.” 

 

Strong arms held him against a chest and Peter turned and buried his face into the embrace. Powerful sobs wrecking and shaking his body and that of the person holding him. “It’s going to be ok, Peter. It is going to be ok.” His body was being gently rocked back and forth. 

 

It took a long time for Peter’s crying to subside down to hiccups and shuddery breaths. He sluggishly pushed against the body holding him, coming face to face with James Rhodes. Peter wasn’t sure what to feel at that moment, he felt really exhausted. “What are you doing here, Mr. Rhodes?” Peter grimaced and groaned. “I mean, thank you, for, uh. Y-you know. I just, I didn’t know you were around.” Peter tried to disentangle himself but Rhodes just held him more firmly. “It’s ok Peter, you don’t have to get away. I’ve been living here for some time now. Friday let me know you where in distress so I came. Tony charged me with looking after you.” A heart wrenching whimper came from Peter and Rhodey quickly shushed and rubbed his back. “I’m here Peter, we are here to help in whatever form you need. Take your time, there is no rush.”

 

They stayed there for quite some time. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Peter’s thumb traced small circles over his knee at a slow pace. His gaze was fixed forward but not really focused. A steaming mug of hot chocolate slid before his eyes breaking his trance. With a mumbled thanks Peter grabbed the mug and held it close to his curled up body on the couch. He had changed to his pajamas per Mr. Rhodes insistence. Mr. Rhodes was right at least in the sense that it made him feel better being surrounded by soft comfortable things. 

 

“How you holding up kid?” Mr. Rhodes sat beside him, close enough that Peter could reach but with enough space that it was up to Peter to do it. Peter’s gaze was focused on the slowly melting marshmallows in his hot mug. He kept reminding himself to not hold it too tightly. Rhodey sat in silence, seeping from his own mug, without pressuring Peter for a reaction.  Tony used to get lost in his own head sometimes too, Rhodey figures he might as well apply his well earned experience with Tony with Tony’s charge. 

 

“Did Mr. Stark really think it was his fault or that I would hold a grudge against him for what happened?” A small sound was his answer followed by some heavy silence. Peter raised and turned his head towards the other man. There was a complicated expression on Rhodes’ face. 

 

“Tony… has… had a big guilt complex Peter. It is not something that stemmed from you or began because of you, it is something he had from before  _ I _ even met him at MIT. Afghanistan and everything that followed just made everything more pronounced.” Rhodes had his eyes fixed on his cup. “He believed that because he had the resources and intellect to solve things, if things went pear shaped it happened because of his action or inaction -or worse- because he hadn’t done enough. He felt he had a responsibility to the world to do better all the time.”

 

There was a moment where only their breathing and shifting could be heard. 

 

“After the events with Thanos… it was just very difficult for him, for  _ everyone _ . He felt responsible for you being there on that planet when - well - when everything went down.”

 

Peter had to consciously loosen his grip on the ceramic cup. Rhodey placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Look, Peter, the fact is that we don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there. You could have disappeared all the same. We just can’t know.” From the corner of his eye, Peter could see Rhodey was looking ahead. “The truth is, that regardless of how things played out Tony would have probably still done what he did. That it was more personal because you were part of the people that were gone doesn’t mean it happened  _ because _ of you. Pepper was also gone, it became doubly personal as soon as he learned that. Even if Pepper and you hadn’t been gone he would  _ still _ have done it.” 

 

Peter ventured a look towards Rhodes and he found him smiling wistfully. “I was here and I certainly couldn’t change his mind, I honestly doubt Pepper would have been able to. The only thing that would have changed if you two had been here and alive back then was that he would have had two other persons that nagged and worried for him.” 

 

Rhodey turned his head and held his eyes. “What Tony did is  _ not _ your fault in any way, shape or form. Tony did it for the world, heck, the universe. You have to know this Peter. Stop hurting yourself with a burden that is not yours to hold. It was, ultimately, the Tony thing to do. He never really could leave things alone.” His voice slowly turned from earnest to amused by the end. 

“Maybe I should tell you about our time at MIT for you to get irrefutable evidence that Tony will always be.... well, I mean, Tony  _ was  _ very constant in his stubbornness.” Rhodey smiled and teased despite the emotions betrayed by his roughened voice

  
  


~~~

 

On Sunday he went back to Aunt May and told her about the things that Tony had left him. She hugged him tight and told him that Mr. Stark had left her a message as well and a bunch of legal papers along with an account. She also reassured him that she would be proud of him no matter what he chose to do and that he shouldn’t decide to stick around for her sake. The fact that he was alive and here was more than she had wished for after what happened and that as long as he kept in contact she would back him up 1000% percent. 

 

~~~

 

On his next visit to the tower he thanked Friday for all that she had done for him while he was still mourning and dealing with the absence of Mr. Stark. 

 

“Hey Friday, I was always afraid to ask this but, are the voice messages really Mr. Stark’s or did you make them?

 

“He had them all pre recorded one night, just in case. There were some from before everything went up in ashes but the bulk of them where done after. Boss took comfort and sharpened his determination by planning for a future with you in it, going back to your life and your usual stunts.”

 

“So, the upgrade protocols and all of it, it was Mr. Stark?”

 

“Absolutely. Did you think I had set it all up?”

 

“Some days… some days I didn’t know what to believe to be honest.”  

 

“Well, I did have the discretion of when to give them to you alongside Karen, so there is that.”

 

“Thanks Friday, for looking out for me all this time.”

 

“What are you talking about Peter? Me and Karen always will. I have a gift, this one comes from me.”

 

“Wha-?”

 

“Hello Peter!” Karen’s cheery voice came from his back pocket and Peter nearly fumbled his phone in his haste to get at it.”

 

“Karen! What are you doing in my phone?!”

 

“Friday has allowed me to link up to it now!”

 

“She now has access to your phone, I know you are still indecisive what to do about your future. This is just in case you decide to take a break, this way Karen can always be with you without the need of your suit.”

 

Peter felt his eyes well up in tears “You are the best, Friday”

 

“Hey! What about me?!”

 

Peter’s laughter, besides the tears, was full of joy. “You both are, Karen.”

  
  
  


\--------

  
  
  



End file.
